The Door
by dawriterman
Summary: Matt and his brother along with three others find a door leading them to the Creature World. What follows is a series of adventures or rather misadventures they never dreamed in their life. Read on to know more about their story and also about dueling.
1. Prologue - First Deck, First Duel

**Prologue – First Deck, First Duel**

I woke up with a start!

Another one of those dreams… I had been having them recurrently for three days now. Always a bright light…then a hand reaching out, not a human one, but lizard-like, covered in yellow and orange scales with sharp claws…

Oh, I should probably give an introduction. My name is Matthew Dewstone. But I prefer the name Matt. I am 15 years old…in fact my 16th birthday is today, the day I am going to get what I had always wanted. My very own Duel Masters deck.

I should probably tell you about Duel Masters. It was a very popular game back in 2014. It was a card trading game with 5 civilizations and a whole set of rules. There were whole sets of cards, though no one could guess where the creators, Kaijudo Gen, got the inspiration for these cards. Many tournaments were conducted worldwide, and there were rumors that a 6th civilization was going to be introduced soon. However, a series of freak accidents in all the Kaijudo Gen card factories stopped the new set from being published. All the previous published cards were lost. The company got bankrupt, and Duel Masters sort of died. However, 10 years later, in 2024, in my time, it has revived. A new company by the name of Masters of Kaijudo (MAK as they are popularly called) has sought to revive Duel Masters worldwide. They reprinted all the earlier sets in English. But Duel Masters became an addiction to the younger kids, who paid insufficient attention to their studies and other things, and so the Government of every country decided to impose a law stating that one could get a DM deck only after attaining the age of 16 years. To ensure this, MAK was placed strictly under Government control.

I stretched and yawned and looked around my room. Books and magazines about DM were scattered on the floor. My clothes were carelessly dumped beside the bed. My school bag and school books were dumped on my table. All round the room was untidy and messy. I sighed…I always thought I'd clean up my room, but I never got round to doing that. Just then, the door opened, and my big brother poked his head in.

"You awake Matt?"

My brother, Subaru Dewstone, four years older than me, was an accomplished duelist in every right. He won his first tournament just one week after receiving his first deck. He'd won almost every tournament held in our state, Bradstone, and was even the national champion two years running. If he'd wanted, he could have travelled abroad to take part in bigger tournaments, but he didn't simply because he had to take care of me. Our parents died in a car crash about 2 years ago, and since then he'd been juggling the roles of Big brother, cook, duelist and student. We didn't have any financial constraints as of yet…both our parents were well off and had left us enough to last at least 5 years and my brother also brought in enough prize money from time to time from his tournament wins, but still my brother had to bear an enormous burden. I had great respect and love for him; he was the only one in the world whom I could trust completely.

"Yes Subaru, I can't wait to get my new deck. Let's go!"

"Of course, though do you really want to go out in your knickers?"

"O...Of course not!"

"Well then better get dressed and come down fast. Breakfast will be ready in 5. And by the way, Happy Birthday Bro," and with a quick hug (which embarrassed me, gosh I am 16!) he left.

I went into the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Scruffy dark brown hair, greenish eyes, and a bony figure…certainly nowhere as near handsome as my brother with his bright red hair and his shining blue eyes which caught you in their glance like a fish net catches fish, but still not too bad I guess. After brushing my teeth, and doing all the stuff that is done in the bathroom, I got dressed in my favorite attire, red hoodie and black jeans and went downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast was cheese and tomato sandwiches, my favorite. While I was eating my breakfast, my brother disappeared into his room, and just as I finished it, he came back with a small green package, neatly wrapped with a ribbon.

"Your gift Matt."

I tore open the gift excitedly. It was a deck case, and looking closely, I saw it was my brother's own deck case. The one with which he had won so many tournaments (of course, the case didn't really matter, the cards in it did, but still, when you win so many duels with one case, it seems kind of a lucky charm doesn't it). And there was something else…three cards! I looked closely. The backs of the cards had the picture of a Dragon, the universal symbol of DM. The cards itself had two symbols in the lower half, one a red Gear, the other a black and white clown mask. They were the symbols of the Fire and Darkness civilizations, my two favorite civilizations. The card's name was 'Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom'. Looking at its picture, I could see a huge purple and pink bird with its wings unfurled and its claws extending to maul anyone who dared come close. I was more than pleased; I was literally jumping up and down with glee.

"Death Phoenix…isn't that just like your trump Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness?"

"Yes, it is. You can say it is a younger brother to ZP. I thought it would be appropriate to gift you this, since you like the Dark and Fire civilizations, and you always seemed to be particularly enthralled by my ZP."

"Thanks…thanks a lot bro," was all I could manage after that. Of course, it was normal for my brother to be so thoughtful, but still I was touched by his gift.

We then headed out to the MAK store. I showed them my ID and after authentication, received a brand new deck and a MAK card. The card registered me as a DM duelist and listed all my wins and losses. According to a new recently implemented system, it even gave the holder points according to the number and percentage of games won and the quality of the opponents he has beaten. Accordingly, ranks were given to the players. Subaru was Rank 6 in the world!

I rushed to the back of the store, where the game room was situated. Subaru went back to the house for preparing a feast for the couple of guests who were going to come later. There were about 10 green baize covered tables there and leaving 1, all were occupied by duelists. I went to the unoccupied table, and opened my decks, spreading out all the cards.

I had got a Darkness/Fire dragon deck (no surprises there, you have to fill a form beforehand for which type of deck and what cards you want, and of course you have to pay money accordingly). I adjusted the deck a bit to make room for the 3 Death Phoenixes. When I was done, I decided to go home and show the deck to Subaru.

"Stop Matt," I heard the one voice I loathed the most. I turned around to see a red haired boy with freckles wearing an expensive green designer jacket and red, skin-tight jeans with polished, immaculate shoes and a Rolex on his right hand. This was Pratim Kingsford or 'Prat' as he was called by his cronies (Brat by others), the son of a business tycoon, and literally filthy rich. He was rude and arrogant and had many other undesirable qualities, but his wealth or rather his father's wealth was enough for him to have a gang of cronies. He was with two of them now…a red haired, broad chested one with a bullish face and a dumb expression called Tom and a slick, black haired, weasel faced one called Harry.

"I see you finally got your new deck. Wanna duel?"

Prat had got his new deck a month before and he had been showing it off since. He was a pretty good duelist and had won all his duels thus far, but there were many rumors that he only challenged newbies to keep his unbeaten streak alive. He always picked on me in school…I guess he was jealous that Subaru was my brother and not his, so I'd come to learn to ignore and avoid him whenever I could.

"Not really, I have to go. Subaru must be waiting for me…" I said as I turned away and tried to briskly walk out.

"What happened? Is the brother of Subaru really such a pussy cat?"

I walked on, ignoring the taunts.

"Heh, looks like you're like Subaru after all, a weakling!"

I couldn't ignore that. I could bear it if people insulted me, but not if they insulted my brother. I turned round. "Take it back."

"Make me," smirked Prat and took out a gold deck case studded with diamonds.

"You'll regret this," I said and went to the nearest dueling table.

Both of us stood at opposite ends of the table and inserted our MAK cards in the slots provided. A computerized voice emanated from the table and said, "Matthew Dewstone, Wins – 0, Losses – 0, Draws – 0, MAK Rank – 0 vs. Pratim Kingsford, Wins – 12, Losses – 0, Draws – 0, MAK Rank – 35678. Let the duel begin!"

We placed our decks on the table and our cards were shuffled by a machine. Then we placed 5 cards in the shield zone and drew 5. Each shield had a rectangular, blue colored hologram above it. The computer then asked one of us to choose heads or tails.

"I'll go heads," said Prat. The computer flipped a virtual coin. It was heads, so Prat won and decided to start.

"I put Melnia the Aqua Shadow in my mana and end." He placed a Water/Darkness card in his mana and ended. Above the card, a half black, half blue light appeared.

I drew and then looked at my hand; 2 death phoenixes, 1 Rekuta Aini, 1 Flameburn Dragon, 1 Death Lupia and 1 Infinity Hidden Blade Dragon. I put Death Phoenix in mana. A half red, half black light appeared above it. I then ended.

Prat put Aqua Swallow Counter in his mana. It generated a blue light. Then one by one, he tapped his mana. Tapping his mana, extinguished the lights. He then put a card on the battle zone and said, "I summon Zabi Fly, The Pillager." A hologram of a bird made up of bones and spikes with rotors on its nose like a helicopter appeared over the card. He then ended.

I drew. It was Necrodragon Giland. I then put Infinity Hidden Blade Dragon in mana and then tapping both of my mana said, "I summon Rekuta Aini." A cute blue colored bird having a red book appeared. I ended.

Prat put Unicorn Fish in his mana and then summoned Gachack, Mechanical Doll. A big robot with a sharp spiked wheel inserted in its body appeared. "IKE, break a shield Zabi Fly!" shouted Prat. The small bird used its rotors to cut down one of the hologrammic shields. The shield broke to pieces, and the corresponding card got tapped. I picked it and was pleased by what I saw.

"Shield Trigger, Death Gate of Hell. Destroy Gachack please." Black tentacles with snakes' heads as hands suddenly appeared and grabbed the robot shredding it to pieces.

"Grr…Lucky. I end"

I drew a Cocco Lupia and putting Dark Lupia in mana, summoned it. An orange-red colored bird with a crown on its head and a flute on its hand appeared. "Rekuta Aini, go suicide with Zabi Fly," I said. The blue bird ran up to the skeleton bird and smacked it, but got shredded to pieces by its rotors in the process. Both cards went to the graveyard. Suddenly, a pink light burst from Zabi Fly's body and touched one of the cards in my hands which promptly fell into the graveyard.

"Looks like you didn't know Zabi Fly's effect. When you destroy it, I can discard a card without looking from your hand." The card that fell into my grave was Flameburn Dragon.

"Tchh. I end"

"The pain has only just begun for you my friend. I put Quake Staff in my mana and cast Hide N Seek. Return Cocco and discard a card at random from your hand." A Blue hologrammic hand appeared which pushed Cocco back to my hand and then a Black Hologrammic hand appeared which chose a card in my hand and put it in the graveyard. I was shocked to see that it was my second Death Phoenix.

"He he, judging by your expression, it looks like Death Phoenix is your trump. Well, he isn't going to come out any time soon." His cronies, Tom and Harry laughed, though I didn't get what the joke was.

Gritting my teeth, I drew Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance and putting it in mana put my last two cards in the battle zone. "I summon Cocco and using its effect to summon Necrodragon Giland for just cost 2. Then I end." Cocco reduced the cost of dragons by 2. The orange bird reappeared and played its flute. A black dragon seemingly made of black slime appeared. Cocco happily danced around it.

Prat drew a card, and then without putting any mana summoned Melnia, the Aqua Shadow and then put another card into the battle zone. "I generate Saving Sword, Memory Accelerator. Saving Sword is a cross gear. I now cross it with Melnia and then end." A purple and black colored hologram seemingly made of liquid sludge appeared. A sword appeared in the battle zone and Melnia looked fairly happy as it grabbed it.

I drew a card and then was disappointed to see it was a Death Gate, Gate of Hell. Having only 5 mana, I put it in my mana zone. "IKE, Break two of his shields Giland, and then break one more shield Cocco!" Both the creatures attacked and three of Prat's shields went to his hands. However, he just smiled as he took them which made me uneasy. He then revealed one of the shields. "Trigger. Terror Pit destroys Cocco." Black hands appeared below Cocco which dragged her down and destroyed her. "I end," I said.

"Yes, you're end is near. I put a saving sword to my mana and summon another Melnia and an Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter." Another purple/black ghost joined the first one and then a blue blobby robotic looking thing appeared in the battle zone. "Melnia go suicide with Giland. And as Melnia is crossed with Saving Sword, I'll draw a card as well." The ghost used the sword to cut the dragon and then cut itself. A card flew from Prat's deck to his hand. "I end."

I was now in a dangerous position. Though I had broken more shields, he had control of the battle zone. I drew a card and then summoned it. "I summon Dobolzark, Dark Divine Dragon. With its effect I search my deck and take a Death Phoenix into my hand." A red dragon appeared in the battle zone and then screeched and made a card fly from my deck into my hand. "I end."

"Heh…trying to summon death phoenix still aren't you. It's a race between who breaks the shields fastest isn't it? Well, I'll show you it's a race I don't lose." He drew a card and then summoned another Melnia and another Osmosis. "IKE Melnia and Osmosis break two of his shields." I could only watch as the two creatures slashed two more of my shields down. Being unblockable, I couldn't block them using Dobolzark. However, one of the shields shone with a bright light and I saw to my relief that it was a Death Gate, Gate of Hell, my last copy. "I destroy the untapped Osmosis and then put Rekuta Aini from my grave into the battle zone." The snake hands again appeared and devoured the fat, blobby whatever it was and then instead of its place, put the blue bird back into my battle zone.

"Yeah, Yeah, try what you want. But you're done for. You can't attack osmosis, and if you attack Melnia, you're creature will die as well as it is a slayer."

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew he was right. He still had the upper hand. My other shield had been a Dobolzark, but it was of no use against the unblockables. I only had one fire mana, so even if I drew a cocco, it wouldn't help as I would need two fire mana to summon both Cocco and Death Phoenix. I needed something from the deck, and suddenly I felt something hot sear my hand. I looked down and for a brief moment, I thought I saw Death Phoenix flapping its wings. I also thought I heard something shout loudly, "Trust your deck!" I looked around, there was no one calling out to me as far as I could see. What the hell was that?

"What happened? Are you gonna just stand there? Just surrender if you think you've lost."

"Never," I said. And then I drew the next card. A broad smile came over my lips.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, only my win," I said. I didn't put anything into the mana zone. I simply said, "Gravity Zero. I summon Rekuta Aini without any cost as I have a dragon in my battle zone. Then Vortex Evolution, I summon Death Phoenix by merging the Rekuta Aini I just summoned and Dobolzark." The blue bird I just summoned flew and sat on top of the Red dragon and suddenly they started burning. Out of the ashes a beautiful red and purple phoenix emerged. "Death Phoenix go burn his last two shields." Death Phoenix gave a screech, which even though it was hologrammatic sounded pretty real to me. It then burnt Prat's last two shields to cinders. They were Spiral Gate and Aqua Surfer. They both straight went to the grave.

"Rekuta Aini…TODOMEDA!" And the blue bird flew straight across Prat's duel zone and then straight through Prat. (Well, after all it was a hologram, and not real so Prat was really in one piece and didn't have a hole through his body.)

The computerized voice announced, "Duel over. Winner: Matt"

I couldn't help smirking but I knew I had pulled a close one and I was mainly lucky. However, Prat didn't take it too kindly. He just had to show how high-handed he was.

"I left you this time, as I didn't want to ruin your day on your birthday. See you next time, loser." And he then went away with Tom and Harry on his heels, both rambling about how kind he was to let me win.

I sighed. Some people just don't learn. Well, to hell with them! I won my first duel, and I couldn't wait to tell this news to my brother. I headed back home.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Door

**1 – The Door**

I came back home, and opening the door, heard voices coming from the dining room. Stepping into the dining room, I was immediately tackled to the ground by a big Alsatian.

"Yeah, Tuffey. I am happy to see you too."

This was Tuffey, a black and white, 3 year old Alsatian dog. I'd seen him from since he was a month old, so it was natural that he had a close bond with me.

"Happy Birthday Matt," said the owner of the Alsatian as he handed me a huge red and green colored parcel topped with a blue ribbon. This was Shubham Ryler, our neighbor and my best friend. He was 16 years old, and had had his birthday a week before. He had shaggy black hair which was tied in a small ponytail and was quite well-built with toned muscles. His ears were a dazzling blue, and he had the beginnings of a moustache over his lips. He was wearing red shorts and a blue and green T-shirt. That's the thing about Shubham, he always dressed weirdly.

I looked behind him and saw a girl helping my brother take out the birthday cake from the oven. She was about 20 years old, just about my brother's age. She had bright blue hair which was dyed pink at the bottom with a black hairband with no designs. She was wearing a pink top with a message 'Who cares about the world?' and blue jeans. She was beautiful in an aggressive sort of way.

"Happy Birthday Matt," she said and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Priya," I smiled.

Priya Acharya was Shubham's cousin sister who lived in India. Her mother was Shubham's father's sister…or something like that; I am not very good in relations. I say was, because Priya lost her parents at a very young age and had been living with her grandparents since then. About a week ago, her grandparents had died, and so she had come to live with Shubham and his family. I didn't know too much about her, she usually talked with Subaru and I only saw her about a week ago. What I did know was the she too was a duelist, though I didn't know if she was good or bad. Also, as far as I had heard she was a splendid cook.

We sat down at the table. Subaru put the birthday cake on the table. It was a chocolate and strawberry cake with cherries on top and looked delicious. He cut the cake into 5 pieces, one more for Tuffey of course, and then we sat down and ate. The cake tasted heavenly.

'"Wow, this is wonderful Subaru. I have never tasted anything better!" I exclaimed.

"Don't thank me Matt, thank Priya. She baked it; I just helped her a bit."

"Come on, don't be so modest. He helped me a lot Matt."

"Whatever, the cake's delicious," interjected Shubham.

I then told everybody about my first duel with Pratim. Shubham was awestruck that I did so well in my first duel and Subaru was very pleased and congratulated me. However, Priya said, "You were lucky, Shubham. From what I hear, your deck looks alright, but you would have lost the duel if it hadn't been for a lucky Rekuta Aini."

Though I knew that she was right, yet I felt a little displeased on hearing her words.

"Well, whatever, I think I would have won anyway."

"Really? Why don't you have a duel with me?" challenged Priya.

"Yeah, sure," I replied without thinking that Priya was four years my senior, so of course she would have much more experience than me.

Subaru looked alarmed. "Matt, I don't think you should challenge Priya now. I don't think you know that she…"

"Come on, he wants to have a duel Subaru, let him have it," interjected Priya.

That silenced Subaru.

"We'll have an unofficial duel. Let's clear the table and then have the match here," continued Priya. I accepted the offer and after finishing the cake and the rest of the delicious feast that she and Subaru had prepared, we cleared the table and drew lines for the shield zone, the mana zone and the battle zone. Priya then took out her deck case, which was a black one embroidered with gold with the symbol of a blue 4. The symbol was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen it. Still, this wasn't the time to reminiscence.

"You go first," said Priya.

"Thanks a lot," I said. I put Dark Jios, Lord of Dragon Demons in mana and ended. As there was no computer this time, there were no lights above the cards and no holograms above the shields. This was a simple old fashioned duel like people used to have before the Dueling tables were invented in 2023.

"Ok," said Priya. She then put a Fire card in the mana zone. I looked at it closely. It looked like a raging inferno in the shape of a ball. Its name was…Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole.

I must explain about these Hyperspatial spells. When you win 10 tournaments, you are allowed to use Psychic cards. They have a separate deck, and are placed on the right side of the graveyard. These Psychic cards can only be put into the battle zone by special spells called Hyperspatial spells. I was amazed to see Priya with a Hyperspatial spell, because that meant she had at least won 10 tournaments.

Seeing my surprised look Subaru said, "Be careful Matt, she is a lot lot tougher than she looks."

After that slight shock, I started my second turn. I drew a card and putting Flameburn Dragon in mana, summoned a Rekuta Aini. Then I ended.

Priya drew a card, and then she put Qurian in her mana and said, "I summon Hot Spring Crimson Meow. With its effect I draw a card." She put a Water/Fire card in her battle zone, which looked like a red and blue cat with a spiked collar and then drew a card. "I now end."

Her deck looked interesting. But mine was better. I drew another card and putting Dark Lupia in mana, summoned a Cocco Lupia. I then tapped Rekuta Aini. "IKE Rekuta Aini breaks a shield." I chose one of her shields, and she seemed quite happy to take it to her hand. I then ended.

Priya drew and put an Intense Hitting Twist in her mana zone She then put a card in her battle zone and said, "I summon Qurian and with its effect, I draw a card. Then Hot Spring suicides with your Rekuta Aini. I now end." She put her Hot Spring into her grave and I did the same with my Rekuta Aini.

I drew the next card and smiled. I placed Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance into my mana and then tapping my 4 mana said, "I summon Flameburn Dragon. It can destroy one of your creatures having power 4000 or less on entering the battle zone. So destroy Qurian." I put Flameburn's card in my battle zone. Priya put her Qurian to her grave. "IKE, Cocco breaks one more of your shields." Priya again took the shield with a smile. I was slightly perturbed. I had already broken two of her shields, and she showed no sign of worry. Anyway, I ended my turn.

Priya drew and put Darkpact in her mana zone. This was already her 4th civilization in mana. I was amazed again. 2 to 3 civilizations deck were pretty common but 4 civilization decks, and that too good ones are pretty rare. Priya continue her turn. "I summon Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter. Tick Tick is a speed attacker, so it can attack on the same turn it is put in the battle zone. Tick Tick suicides with your Cocco Lupia. Also, I draw a card as a result of its on attack effect. I end." She swiftly put a Water/Fire which looked like a Raccoon-fox hybrid and then tapped it. She then put her card in the grave and drew a card. Very unwillingly, I put my Cocco to the grave.

Still, I had control of the battle zone at the moment and all I needed was to break her shields faster than she could break mine. However, I was a little worried about her hand. She already had 7 cards in her hand! But leaving those thoughts behind, I drew my next card, and thinking a little, put Death Gate, Gate of Hell in my mana zone. "IKE Flameburn breaks another shield." Priya took the shield. "I end."

Priya drew a card and then putting a Qurian in her mana, she tapped all her mana and said, "I cast Hyperspatial Faerie Hole and put the top card of my deck into my mana zone. I then put Victorious Gaial Kaiser into the battle zone. VGK is a speed attacker. It suicides with your Flameburn Dragon. I then end." She put a Nature spell in her graveyard and then put the top card of her deck to mana which was a Hot Spring Crimson Meow. She then put a card from her other, Hyperspatial deck. The card was beautiful. It was divided into two parts. The upper part looked incomplete and showed the head of a dragon like creature. The lower part had a red colored dragon wielding flame swords. She then tapped it. I moved my Flameburn to the grave. However, instead of putting VGK to her grave, Priya put it back in the Hyperspatial Deck. Seeing my questioning look Priya said with surprise, "Psychics go back to the Hyperspatial zone when they leave the battle zone…don't tell me you didn't know that?"

My face flushed with embarrassment. I remembered that my brother had said something about it, but it had escaped my memory. In a rush, I started my next turn. I drew a card and with a satisfied smile placed another Death Gate, Gate of Hell into mana. I then tapped all my 6 mana. "I summon GENJI, Double Cross Blastdragon. Genji is a speed attacker. Go Genji, break her last shields." I put a fiery dragon card in my battle zone with flame coming out of its head and wielding fire swords in its hands. I then tapped it. Priya took her last shields in her hand. She looked suitably impressed.

"A Hall of Famer huh? That must have cost you a lot," she remarked.

Before going on, let me tell you what the Hall of Fame is. When MAK reprinted the DM cards, it listed some of them as too powerful for maintaining the balance of the game. These cards were put into the Premier Hall of Fame. You weren't allowed to have a copy of these cards in your deck. You could have them in fun decks but not in any official duels or tournament matches. Some other cards were adjudged a little overpowered but not too much, so they were put into the Hall of Fame. You could have one copy of such cards in your deck. GENJI was one such card. I told you how we fill in forms for getting the deck types and cards we want. In there, we can ask for one restricted card if we want, however, you have to pay a hell of a lot more if you do. I didn't want a Hall of Famer. But my brother wanted me to have one, and paid for it out of his own Tournament prize money. So, I got GENJI.

"Yeah, it did. Anyway, I end."

Priya drew a card. She then put an Energy Stream into her mana and then said, "I cast Hyperspatial Faerie Hole. With its effect I put my top card to mana. I then put Victorious Pudding Pudding into the battle zone. With VPP's effect I disable your GENJI. It can't attack or block till my next turn. I then cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards. I end." She put the nature spell into her grave and then put the top card of her deck into mana which was a Tick Tick Viral Sword Fighter. She then put another of those psychics into the battle zone. This one was also divided into two. The upper part had the text effect of some creature. The lower part showed a cute girl whose pink hair covered her eyes. I stared at the picture a little closer. Believe it or not, I thought I'd seen her in my dreams! She looked just like the girl I saw in my dreams before she was engulfed with bright light and a lizard-like hand reached out to me.

"What happened Matt…you ok?" Priya asked in a concerned voice. I realized I had been starting at VPP for too long.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brought myself back to the game. Things were looking very promising indeed. Not even one of my shields had been broken yet! I drew my next card, and tapped all my mana again. "I cast Death Gate, Gate of Hell and destroy your Victorious Pudding Pudding. Then I put Cocco Lupia from my graveyard into the battle zone. I end my turn." It was my last Death Gate, but that didn't matter, it looked like I would beat Priya before she broke even one of my shields. Priya put her VPP back to the Hyperspatial Zone, and I put Cocco back into the battle zone.

Priya then drew another card and put a Cost 7 water card in her mana zone. I saw its name was Codename iFormulaX. It looked like a big blue robotic armor, the sort of which you'd see in Gurren Lagann, the anime. She then tapped five of her mana. "I cast Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole and destroy your Cocco Lupia. I then put VPP back into the battle zone and use her effect once again on GENJI. Then I cast an Intense Hitting Twist and tap VPP. Any of your creatures which can attack next turn have to attack VPP instead. As VPP is a Water card, I draw a card with Intense Hitting Twist's effect. I now end." She put a Fire Hyperspatial spell this time in her grave and put VPP back into the battle zone. I put Cocco back into the grave. She then put a Nature spell into her grave and tapped VPP, drawing a card in the process.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," I said. "You haven't broken one shield yet."

At this Subaru sighed. "You don't necessarily have to break shields to win Matt…but I suppose you'll know that soon enough."

I was a little surprised at this but then shrugged and continued. The next card brought a smile to my lips. I tapped all my mana. "I summon Bolshack NEX and with its effect put Dark Lupia into the battle zone. I end. Next turn, I'll get you for sure."

Priya smiled again. She drew a card. She put Hyperspatial Revive Hole into her mana zone. Then she tapped 7 cards in her mana zone. "I summon Codename iFormulaX." The same Gurren Lagann type armor again…I looked at the card more closely. What I saw shocked me! The card's effect was "At the end of your turn, if this creature is tapped and there are 10 or more cards in your hand, you win the game." I looked at Priya's hand. She had 6 cards in it. I breathed a sigh of relief. But Priya hadn't finished. "I now cast Darkpact and put 5 of my mana to the grave. Of course, I put the already tapped ones to grave. Now, I draw 5 cards." I watched with shock as Priya put 5 of her mana to the grave and then drew 5 cards. She now had 10 cards in her hand! But that still wasn't enough.

"Come on, as iFormulaX has summoning sickness, it can't attack this turn and so it can't be tapped. Therefore I win right?"

"Wrong. You forgot what I used on VPP last turn, did you? I tap my last mana and cast Intense Hitting Twist to tap Codename iFormulaX." She put the 1 cost nature spell into her grave, reducing the number of cards in her hand to 9 and then tapped iFormulaX. "Now as I tapped a Water card, I draw a card with Intense Hitting Twist's effect. I now end, and win automatically with iFormulaX's effect."

I started at Priya. She had won without actually breaking a shield! Subaru and Shubham applauded her. Priya came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You dueled very well. You'll grow up to be a great duelist," she said in a kind voice.

"Wow…Priya you're superb. I'd never seen an automatic win before!" I exclaimed.

"Of course she is superb Matt. She is World Rank 4. Didn't you see her deckcase?" Subaru said.

And then it struck me. The top 5 duelists of the world had black deck cases with gold embroider and their rank written on the deck cases. I couldn't believe I missed that. She was actually higher than my brother, Subaru!

As if reading my mind, Priya said, "Subaru hasn't dueled abroad in the International tournaments which earn you more points. I am sure if he had, he would have been in the Top 5. Anyway, I'll leave. We'll meet up at 6 p.m. to go to the Amusement Park right?"

"I am not sure if I'd be in the Top 5 Priya…you make it sound way too easy. Anyways, yes, we'll meet you guys at 6."

Shubham and Priya took their leave. I was still reeling from the fact that I had just dueled one of the Top 5 duelists of the world!

Subaru saw me and smiled. "She was wonderful, wasn't she? She could have beaten you earlier by going for a Psychic Link but she wanted to show you that just rushing and breaking shields isn't the only way to play. I am sure you learned a lot."

I nodded and then feeling a little exhausted went to my room for a nap.

I woke up at about 5:30 p.m. I had again had that dream…and this time I was sure I had seen VPP in it. Getting downstairs, I found Subaru reading one of his textbooks. He had decided that as long as I was around, he wasn't going to open his books on my birthday, but when I'd gone to sleep, he must have been studying. His examinations were coming up. He was a bright student, and I expected him to pass with flying colors. Seeing me, Subaru closed his book.

"Had a nice nap?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then let's go. It's already 5:40, and the park is about a 15 minute drive."

I nodded. Both of us went outside. Subaru locked the house and then sat on his bike. I sat behind him. The bike was a beauty, a Dreyar 1500, one of the best bike companies in the world. It was bought by our father, just a little while before he died. Subaru drove us to the amusement park. We reached Nick's Amusement Park at just about 6 o'clock. It had opened recently and had quickly become famous because of its haunted house. People said that you couldn't get out of the house without feeling a bit scared. We met Priya and Shubham just outside the park. Both were dressed pretty much the same as before. We entered the park and then after enjoying ourselves on the Roller Coaster and then the Electric Cars, and after having some cold drinks and a Pizza, we decided to visit the Haunted House. Subaru bought the tickets and then we were inside. We saw a door in front of us and opened it. As soon as we entered, the door closed behind us, and we saw that the house was pitched in absolute darkness except a little line of white light which traced a path beneath our feet. It barely illuminated our surroundings. I walked forward confidently, after all being a Darkness duelist, I wasn't really afraid of the dark. However, Shubham felt a little uncomfortable. He wasn't a big fan of darkness and I could feel that he was a little scared. To make him a little comfortable I started chatting to him about school. Subaru and Priya were just behind us. Suddenly, Shubham jumped.

"Something just touched my leg."

I looked down. I couldn't see anything. I assumed that he must have imagined that 'something'. Haunted houses tend to have that effect. But then, I felt something wriggle over my boot. I gave a yelp! Darkness was ok, but I hated snakes and that thing which wriggled over my legs seemed suspiciously like one.

"You noticed it too Matt? I think there's something crawling on the floor!" shouted Shubham in panic.

Subaru intervened, "Don't be silly. This is a Haunted House. It's supposed to make you scared. I suppose they must have put rubber snakes on the floor…What Priya? Why are you tapping my shoulder?"

"I didn't! How can I if I am standing in front of you?" said Priya.

That made all of us stop. Slowly we turned around. Behind us there was white skeleton. I, Shubham and Subaru screamed and then ran forward in full speed.

Priya sighed, "Boys…they pretend they're brave when actually they aren't?" She then winked at the skeleton and followed us.

While running, I suddenly collided with someone running from the side. Shubham collided with me and Subaru collided with him. There was a heap of bodies on the ground. By that time, Priya caught up with us.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Oh! It's just Matty and his group," came back Prat's voice. "Looks like you got scared by the house and started running huh Matty?"

"You didn't seem to be ambling around as well Prat. I guess the house got to you as well," spoke up Shubham.

"Oh bother! Yeah, I admit I got a little scared by the tricks they've laid in this house. Still, it's nothing too much," said Prat.

I noticed that he was alone. "Where are Tom, Harry and the others?" I asked.

"They're waiting outside. I gave them a challenge to see if they could go through the haunted house alone. Nobody had the courage to do it, so I came alone myself to show them what courage means."

"Well, good luck to you," Subaru said. "Let's go everyone and leave Prat to his brave quest."

We all started walking forward.

"Uhh…Please, do you mind if I join along? I am not feeling too well and…" Prat's voice faded away.

"And you're scared. Why not admit it?" said Priya. Then taking pity upon him and remembering how the boys had just run away earlier, she said, "Ok, you can come on in."

Prat gratefully joined the group. We moved on through the house encountering other skeletons, some spooky noises and some flying ghosts. But it didn't feel too scary anymore. However, just as we reached the end, I thought I heard a screech which sounded familiar. I stopped.

"Something wrong Matt?" Shubham asked.

"Just a sec. I think I heard something."

And there it was; the screech again, and it seemed like the screech the computerized Death Phoenix had given. I shrugged, thinking they must be using DM creature noises. I was just moving forward again when I heard a shout. The same shout which had told me to trust my deck in my duel vs. Prat.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Everyone looked confused. "Hear what?" Subaru asked.

"I think I heard someone shout 'this way'".

"Looks like the house got to you Matty," Prat sniggered. "I didn't hear anything."

But there it was, the same shout again. I went in the direction of the sound and came to a door. The door was shining brightly.

"Hey guys, can you see this?"

The others had followed me and I could sense that something was wrong.

"See what?" Prat asked. "All I can see is a wall."

"Are you feeling ok Matt?" Shubham asked in a concerned tone.

I looked at Subaru and Priya, and at once saw that they were seeing what I was seeing.

"It's a door…" Subaru whispered. "Can you see it Priya?"

"Yeah."

Prat and Shubham looked confused. "What are you three talking about? There's just a wall in front of us." Prat exclaimed.

Eager to prove him wrong, I put my hand on the door handle, and then opened it. Bright Light came out of the door.

"Whoa! Light's coming out…I can see the door now." Both Prat and Shubham exclaimed.

But I felt terrified. This light…it reminded me of the light I saw in my dreams. And if I was right, a lizard-like hand should follow…

However, I couldn't dwell on these thoughts for long. Suddenly, a loud screech filled our ears. It was literally ear-splitting. The light got brighter and it seemed as if the sun had suddenly come very close…too close for comfort. The air around us was heating up. And then I saw a claw-like hand take hold of me.

The last thing I remembered before fainting was landing on something hard and feathery.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Creature World - Part 1

**2 – The Creature World – Part 1**

I woke up. I looked around. Everything seemed to be white and fluffy around me. It took me a while to realize that they were actually clouds. With this realization came the realization that I was flying! I looked at what I was flying on. It was Purple and Red and looked like the feathers of a bird. Suddenly, I heard a screech again. I crawled forward on that feathery ground and then saw a huge bird's face which an enormous beak which must have been about 7 feet long and a spike projecting from the beak. The bird turned its face upon me and looked at me with its bright yellow eyes which dazzled like miniature suns. It gave an ear-splitting screech again. I fainted.

I admit, it's not too heroic to faint twice in two consecutive paragraphs, but what would you have done in my situation?

When I came around next time, I realized that we were descending. The monstrous bird whose back I was unwillingly sitting on was preparing for a landing. Suddenly, the ground underneath my feet turned vertical. I fell down and looked in terror as I saw huge volcanoes and plains covered with lava underneath me. Desperately, I clawed around hoping to catch something to prevent my fall. I finally caught a handful of feathers and held tight. I was dangling from the bird's back, only some purple-red feathers preventing me from falling to my death.

Then just as suddenly as before, we landed with a bump. I got thrown into the air, and then landed on the bird's back with a thump. His back…or rather its back was as hard as concrete. I felt winded as I landed.

I looked around. We had landed on a rock in that lava plain. The bird screeched again and shook its back. I got the message and quickly jumped off its back. Only when I had jumped of the bird's back could I see how truly monstrous it was. From end to end, it was about as long as two heavy duty trucks kept side by side. It was as tall as a 4-story building and had enormous wings which looked like they could comfortably cover two cars. The bird then gave yet another screech, though it was a little less loud than before and then flew off with one flap of its giant wings. The single flap of its wings was enough to knock me back a few meters.

"Great," I thought. I was standing alone in a desolate lava plain and the only conveyance which could get me out of here had just flown away. Looking on the brighter side of things, at least the bird hadn't decided to eat me. But then again, probably I wouldn't even be its definition of a snack. Something was still nagging at me…the bird looked distinctly familiar.

Then, I heard a rumbling behind me. I squinted. It looked as if the lava plain on my right was moving. Then without any warning a huge red body erupted from the lava. It was long and looked like a serpent with a white underbelly. Fire was streaking out all around it. It had a white beard-like projection and slit-like eyes and had its ears projecting out. Astonishingly, it flew through the air towards me! I again felt a nagging as I thought I'd seen that huge monstrosity somewhere before. But again, my memory failed me. I think my brain was too confused and was probably perceiving this as a dream. I saw someone reading the serpent. He had two cross shaped swords and looked about the same age as me. He had bright yellow hair which was flying about his head like fire. He was wearing white shorts with orange colored streaks like a fire and had a mask on his face. Strangely enough…a small pig or maybe a piglet was riding with him.

Something hit me like a brick. I had a vague idea as to where I might be, but I refused to accept it as of yet.

"Hello Matt, Come on up," shouted the boy.

I was surprised because of many reasons. One, he knew my name. Two, I could understand what he was saying. Three, he seriously expected me to climb up on that giant serpent!

As if reading my mind, the boy jumped from the serpent's back (what the hell was he doing, the serpent was probably 6 stories in the air) and landed gracefully after executing a couple of backflips in the air. Seeing my look of wonder, he shrugged and said, "That's nothing. My master can easily land from five times that height and he would have polished all his swords by then. Anyway, you coming up or what?"

Many questions ran through my mind. But I asked the most obvious one first. "Where am I?"

The boy looked at me wistfully. "Come on; don't tell me you haven't guessed already."

I gulped. I think I had a fair idea where I was especially after seeing the boy. I pinched myself. It hurt, so I couldn't be in a dream. "You mean to say…I'm in the creature world?"

"Well, we do have a name for this "creature world", just as you call your world the Earth. It is called Anoyo. But yes, you're right. Welcome to the Fire Civilization. I am surprised DP didn't tell you where we were."

Of course…DP…so the bird which had carried me over here was actually Death Phoenix! Following that line of thought, I could recognize Magmadragon Jagalzor above me. And therefore the boy I was talking to must be …

"Yep, I am what you would call in your world, GENJI Boy. Though we have many GENJI Boy's here frankly. My name is Ank. Nice to meet you." He sheathed his swords and proffered his hand.

I shook it reluctantly. There were still many questions running through my mind. Like what the heck was I doing here! Again, seemingly reading my mind, the boy or rather Ank said, "That'll have to wait for later." Magmadragon Jagalzor gave a roar above me. Ank nodded to the dragon and said to it, "You're right." Then turning to me, "Matt, I know you must have many questions right now, but they'll have to wait. It's not safe out here. We don't want them to know that you've arrived." Jagalzor came down to ground level.

Before I could protest, he grabbed my hand and then jumped on the dragon's back. While he landed gracefully again, I fell on its back like a sack of potatoes.

"Oww."

"Oops, sorry, I should have been more careful."

Then the dragon rose up, far more lightly than I would have expected for a creature of its size. I was still curious though.

"You understood what it said?" I asked incredulously. Instead of replying, Ank said, "Here, drink this" and shoved a bottle made of crystal filled to the brim with red colored liquid down my throat. I gulped and immediately my throat started burning. Tears started spilling from my eyes and my whole body felt as if it was on fire. I looked at Ank helplessly, but words didn't come out of my mouth. Instead, steam was and out of my ears as well. Ank still held the bottle to my lips and then finally the bottle emptied. I watched through wet eyes as the Dragon dove into the lava and close my eyes waiting for the lava to burn me to ashes and end this pain.

I opened my eyes after a few moments. Incredibly, the lava hadn't roasted me! I reluctantly breathed in, and found that I could do so!

"That was fire wine which you just drank. It makes you able to breathe and talk under lava and you can also communicate with all Fire creatures. All Fire civilization creatures drink this wine when they are born. It's very precious, and one of the most closely guarded secrets in our history," Ank said.

I looked around me. All around me was lava, and though it felt warm, it was comfortable like warm water. I saw that we were heading towards a large hole which looked like an underwater…or rather an underlava cave. "Duck," said a deep booming voice. I realized it was Jagalzor's voice. I saw Genji lying straight horizontally on Jagalzor's back. The pig had done the same. Not wanting to ask any questions now, I did the same.

We passed through the hole. The roof of the hole was barely a foot above me. No wonder we were lying like this! The hole barely had enough room for Jagalzor. I noticed that the lava level has decreased and as we were moving forward, it was decreasing further.

The cava suddenly widened out and opened into a huge chamber. The chamber must have been the size of your average airport. It had a huge circular entrance on the other three sides as well. The chamber was literally teeming with creatures. Most of them were running about to and fro from the other entrances. I recognized Mini Titan Getts, Immortal Baron Vorgs, Brawler Zylers, a Bolshack Dragon, and other assorted creatures which I had seen as cards. There was a raised platform in the middle of the room and a huge throne on top of it. Sitting on it was a black figure with red and black robes which had snake heads and a shining gold crown on its head. I immediately recognized it as Alien Father.

Jagalzor came to a stop. Ank dismounted from its back and then helped me to do the same. Jagalzor then retreated back down the cave without a word. Seeing us disembark, all of the creatures had stopped and there was an expectant silence in the room. The creatures parted to open a path to the throne. Ank walked confidently towards it and feeling a bit intimidated, I did the same. Alien Father rose up from his throne.

"You've done your job well Ank. You may go now. All of you. I need to talk alone with Matt."

With those words, the entire room vacated in a matter of seconds. It was incredible to see so many creatures quickly leaving the room. Ank left last and gave me a thumbs up.

"So, you've finally come. My name is Michael. I know you must have a lot of questions, and though time is short, I'll answer as much of them as I can. So ask away."

My brain was in turmoil. I'd ridden Death Phoenix and Magmadragon Jagalzor and was now talking to Alien Father…even in my dreams I wouldn't have imagined this. Still, Alien Father…or rather Michael had given me permission to ask away. So, that I did.

"How did we get here?"

"The water civilization opened a gate to your world using the Acashic database. They gave me a big lecture about multiple worlds and gates in between and whatnot but the crux of the matter is that they opened a tear between our world and yours you stepped through it. Don't be too surprised by that though. It's already been done once before, and not by us but by your kind. How do you think Kaijudo Gen printed all those DM cards?"

That took me aback. But I pressed on, "Why am I alone? What about Subaru, Shubham, Priya and Prat?"

Michael frowned. "Some problems arose. I don't know what, but somehow instead of all of you turning up at the same place, it looks like you've all been scattered all over the Anoyo. We've already started a search for your friends. I just hope we reach them before they do."

"They?" My faced looked a question.

Michael sighed. "The Unknowns Matt. They've been trying to take over Anoyo, and then through the Acashic database take over your world as well. We're fighting against them."

"Uhh, so where do I and my friends (ok Prat wasn't really a friend) come in?"

"Almeric, the Spirit of Prophecy and the Light Bringers had prophesized that five kids from the other world would come and free our world from the threat of the Unknowns. That's the reason that the Water civilization teared a rip through the worlds in the first place. Come now, I think that's enough for today. You should now get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a very long day." And saying so, he called out, "Ank!"

Ank came running up to the throne within the blink of an eye. Guess, his being a speed attacker in DM wasn't a joke after all.

"Take Matt up to his chamber and give him something to eat."

Ank nodded. As he led me out of the room, I suddenly remembered something and turned back.

"Michael, according to DM lore, you're an Alien and Ank is a Hunter. Aren't you supposed to be enemies? How come you are ruling over both Aliens and Hunters and other creatures?"

Michael laughed out at that, a sound which reminded me of logs crackling.

"I don't rule over all creatures, I just rule over the Fire civilization. Kaijudo Gen wrote the lore didn't they. They got most parts of it wrong. There's always been one enemy to us, and that's the Unknowns." Then, he sighed. "Some parts were right though…"

As Ank guided me out of the room, I was left wondering at those words.

* * *

Subaru woke up. He had fainted when he'd seen the light. He had then felt as if he'd fallen through the door. He looked around. There was no one in sight. It looked like he was in a graveyard.

He saw a massive castle at the end. He walked towards it.

* * *

Priya woke up and saw that she was in a city. She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun appeared a lot closer than it did normally. She saw that the buildings were weird too; they weren't tall but were slanting and shaped like various other geometrical figures. The atmosphere was serene.

She saw nobody around and decided to explore the city a bit.

* * *

Shubham woke up to find himself in the middle of dense woods. All around were tall and broad trees with dense foliage. The sunlight was barely reaching the forest floor. Suddenly, he heard a voice, and turning behind, saw a little girl with green hair beckoning him to come towards her.

Not seeing any other better alternative, Shubham decided to oblige.

* * *

Prat woke up and saw that he was lying on a bed. His hands and legs were binded by chains. The bed itself was very soft and comfortable though, like warm water. He looked around the room. It was like a glass globe. Outside though, all he could see was black.

The room looked like a prison in all other aspects. It was bare and hand only the one door which was circular and white. As Prat was looking at the door, it opened and someone's voice came in.

"It looks like he's awake, my lord."

The voice sounded robotic. A minute later something came inside. It was kid-sized but had a face seemingly made of water and water hair separated into four curls. Its body was gel-like and sparkling. It had a dark face set into a mischievous grin.

"Hello boy. Looks like you've got a long day ahead of you," the figure said. He then injected something into Prat's body. "A little rest won't harm you though."

Those were the last words Prat heard before falling into the embrace of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Creature World - Part 2

**3 – The Creature World – Part 2**

Subaru walked on towards the castle looming in the distance. On coming closer, Subaru saw that the castle was really huge, about the size of 4 football fields. There were eight projections from the Castle wall which had buried themselves deep into the ground. The castle uncannily represented a spider…or the weapon Nirvana from Fairy Tail.

Subaru then felt a tingle in his back. He looked back. There was nothing there. Subaru was feeling a little spooked. It wasn't surprising…he was standing in a graveyard, in front of a castle and he was alone. The sky, if that was what it was, was completely black without any stars and the only illumination was coming from the castle, which was shining with a sort of ghostly glow. Worse, he was worried about Matt, and the main reason he had been walking to the castle was that he had hoped he'd find Matt or find someone from whom he could get some information of Matt's whereabouts.

Subaru shrugged and walked forward. As he approached the castle, he saw huge wrought-iron gates. The gates must have been 50 feet tall. Unsure what to do next, Subaru touched the gate. His deck suddenly shone. He took it out and saw that a single card was shining. It was his trump, Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness. As soon as he held the card in his hand, the wrought-iron gates vaporized in a thick column of smoke.

Subaru walked on. He again felt a tingle in his back. He looked behind and got the shock of his life. He saw a fat ghost like creature with skeletal ribs and long claws behind him. Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by ghosts! A lone figure was walking towards him. He was dressed in black from head to foot, so it was difficult to distinguish him from the surrounding darkness at first. His had was covered with bandages having narrow slits for eyes which were blood red and the rest of his body was covered by a cloak, leaving not even an inch of exposed surface.

He said, "Welcome Subaru. We've been expecting you. However, to proceed further in, you'll have to showcase your worth. Doesn't matter what Almeric or the light bringers say, Lord Dorballom wants to confirm that you really have the power to stop the Unknowns. And I have been sent to test you."

That short paragraph gave a wealth of information to Subaru. Lord Dorballom…so, he was in the Darkness civilization. And he had been prophesized to come here. And this guy had been sent here to test him.

The fact that he was in the creature world didn't surprise Subaru. When he'd become a part of the Tens, i.e., the top ten duelists in the world, he had talked with the other Tens and he'd heard rumors that there was another world where creatures lived and that Kaijudo Gen had visited the creature world. He hadn't given too much attention to these rumors, but on seeing the light from The Door in the Haunted House and on seeing a clawed hand grabbing Matt and then reaching out towards him, he had thought that the rumors were true. When he had woken up in the middle of a graveyard, he knew he was in the creature world. He had seen the castle and had figured out that someone important must be staying there. And so he had been making his way here.

He was glad that he was in the Darkness civilization. He was in his element here.

"Take me to Lord Dorballom," he commanded. Then looking at the robed figure carefully, he said, "You might as well take off your disguise."

The robed figure laughed, a sound like chainsaws cutting metal. "Very well, you pass." And the figure then morphed. It turned into a four handed ghost with a red midriff having an evil looking face. The ghost had smoke coming out of its mouth. Subaru recognized the card immediately. It was Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade.

"We'll take you to Lord Dorballom." Subaru looked around. All the ghosts were merging to form some sort of big ghost. The daddy ghost (as Subaru thought of it for want of a better name) picked him up in one hand as a child picks up a toy and then quickly moved towards one of the eight projections from the castle wall. As soon as the daddy ghost approached the projection, it disappeared and revealed a hole in the ground.

"The entrance to our headquarters," rumbled the daddy ghost. Its voice was a mixture of many voices. It felt very discomforting. Imagine merging all the pickles of the world, good and bad, into one big jar and then mixing it thoroughly and eating it. That's how the voice felt like to Subaru. "You should feel privileged. No one except the Demon Commands and the leaders from other civilizations are allowed down there. Even when we are given orders, we're not allowed to go down there." Subaru thought there was a touch of jealousy in all those voices but before he could dwell on that, the daddy ghost dropped him into the hole.

Subaru screamed like a little girl. The hole was very wide and though Subaru tried to flail his arms around to catch hold of something and break his fall, he couldn't reach the walls of the hole and all his hands got hold of was thin air. Then, Subaru saw the ground approaching. He covered his head with his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for the bone-crushing collision.

It never came. Subaru opened his eyes. He was suspended in mid-air. He saw that he was just an inch above the ground. Slowly, he extended his hand and touched the ground. He then dropped the ground. He shrugged, probably some Darkness civilization magic.

Above the hole, the daddy ghost had separated into its constituent ghosts and Volcano Smog said, "Subaru Dewstone, identifying me was just the first stage of your test. Let's see if you can survive the next stage.

Subaru saw that in front of him was a wide corridor. It was lit up by torches whose brackets were typically skull shaped. Subaru walked forward. The corridor opened into a chamber which was like a huge conference room. However, on seeing who was occupying the chamber, Subaru felt his breath stop.

Sitting in the middle of the chamber was a huge goat faced figure who was sitting cross legged on a pedestal which was suspended in the air. He had a flowing red wings. He had six hands, two of which were clasped together like the Indian Namaste. His head had two white horns. He seemed to be meditating. There was an unmistakable aura of power around him. Rest of the chamber was engulfed in darkness.

Subaru stepped into the room. As soon as he did, the goat demon opened his eyes. They were as dark as a moonless night. The chamber got illuminated and Subaru saw other goat demons sitting in the room. He also recognized other Demon commands and Lords of the Demonic eye. Olzekia, Ballom, Romanoff…it seemed as though every single Demon command and lord of the Demonic eye that existed was in the room.

Subaru bowed in front of the Goat-Demon at the center.

"Rise, Subaru Dewstone. I am pleased you passed the first stage of the test," said the demon with a voice which resembled soft wind blowing over grass. The voice was surprisingly soft for such an imposing figure.

Before Subaru could register that the test he had passed was only the first stage, the demon continued, "I think you must have guessed who I am by now."

"Yes, you must be Dorballom," answered Subaru.

"That's Lord Dorballom for you," someone shouted from the side. Subaru felt his head burning…in fact now that he had noticed, it seemed that his head had been burning the instant Dorballom had opened his eyes. He looked towards the side and saw Olzekia, General of Decapitation's eyes boring into him. He was pointing both his swords at Subaru menacingly.

"Calm down Olzekia, I don't mind," Dorballom said.

Olzekia bristled but kept quiet and sheathed his swords.

"Anyway, I am sure; you have a lot of questions Subaru. This ought to answer a lot of them." Dorballom then looked into my eyes with his dark ones and I saw the plan of opening a fissure between the two worlds and the error in the Acashic database as a result of which the five of them had separated. He also saw an image of the supposed enemies…the hunters and aliens united and saw an image of a huge army fighting with the hunters and aliens.

Dorballom closed his eyes, and the cascade of images in Subaru's mind stopped. Subaru took a while to register all the images and understand what they meant.

He then said, "So everything in the lore is wrong? That means that the Light and Darkness civilizations are bitter enemies?"

Dorballom opened his eyes again. "I won't say we are the best of friends, but yes, we aren't bitter enemies. However, I didn't believe it at first when Alphadios told me about the prophecy of five children who'd come to Anoyo and put an end to the threat of the Unknowns. But I do believe it now."

Subaru frowned at that. "Why do you believe it now? I haven't yet proven myself have I? You said that I cleared the first stage of the test…but that must mean that there's a second stage."

Dorballom smiled. "You're sharp. Well, you've just cleared the second stage. If you didn't have the power to face the Unknowns, you'd have died till now. All of the Demons in the room have been firing small invisible amounts of energy at you. Nothing too strong, but still strong enough to kill a human like you. The fact that you're still talking and standing is proof that you're strong enough."

On hearing the words, Subaru realized why his head felt as if it was burning. The burning sensation stopped as the Demons stopped firing invisible energy bolts at him.

"Show me your deck, Subaru."

Subaru obliged and took out his deck. The deck flew towards Dorballom and then each card got suspended before him. Subaru saw that most of his cards were shining, but oddly the psychics and the Hyperspatial spells weren't…

"Hmm, Subaru, you'll have to change your deck. I think you have noticed that the Psychics aren't shining. The cards which are shining are the ones which you can use. In Anoyo, when you duel, you'll be actually summoning creatures and casting spells, so choose your deck very carefully. If you lose, well, if your opponent todomeda's using a strong creature, you might die."

Subaru was a little shocked. Well, changing the deck was alright, he had been considering removing psychics from his deck but the fact that Dorballom knew so much about dueling surprised him. Also, another thing troubled him.

Dorballom seemed to read his mind.

"You're wondering how I know so much about dueling right? Well, some humans have already come to Anoyo before, and while they were here, they made friends with us. They invented Duel Masters here in Anoyo before introducing it in your world. Also, if you're wondering who you would have to duel here…let me tell you that the Masters of Kaijudo or MAK as you call them are planning to come here and take sides with the Unknowns. The cyber commands have told us this with the help of their Acashic database."

Seeing the confused look on Subaru's face, Dorballom sighed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. The Unknowns appeared in Anoyo about ten years ago. No one knows where they came from. The first thing that they did was open a fissure between the two worlds and destroy all of Kaijudo Gen's factories. The one's owning Kaijudo Gen were our friends and we tried to stop them but we failed. However, we did manage to close the fissure between the two worlds with the help of the Acashic database. Who knows what would have happened if we hadn't been able to do that. Probably, they would have taken over your world…anyway, seeing what we did, their leader got angry. We don't yet know who he is, but he is someone strong, as it is said that he alone opened the rip between the worlds. He ordered his forces to attack us. Every civilization has two groups of armed forces…one's the Hunter force and the other is the Alien force. The hunters are for frontline action; while the aliens are what you could call covert ops. Anyway, we found that our forces were having a hard time. All of the civilization leaders met. We decided to launch the psychic force before joining into the battle ourselves."

"Pudding Pudding, Alien Father's and Mother's daughter alone had the power to summon the psychics."

Subaru looked puzzled by that.

Seeing Subaru's look, Dorballom explained, "Yes, it might seem puzzling to you. After all, you use Hyperspatial spells in your game right? But here, only Pudding, or Shyla as she is called, has the power to summon psychics. She has a mike with her and when she sings on it, she can call forth any psychic. She is not really affiliated to any particular civilization though she is Michael's daughter who is the ruler of the Fire civilization. Every civilization has a particular Super Psychic to defend itself, though we've never actually fought each other yet. Anyway, we asked her to summon the psychics and she did. They easily routed the Unknown forces. For a while, we heard no more of them. We thought we had restored peace and resumed our normal lives."

"But it turned out that they weren't done after all. About a week ago, we heard the Shyla had been kidnapped. With Shyla kidnapped, we could no longer summon Psychics. The cyber commands have reported that the Unknowns are building their forces again, and this time they have been joined by some traitors from our side. If only I could meet them, I would crush the life out of them," Subaru felt the anger in Dorballom's voice.

"War is going to come, and without the Psychics, we might just lose. Though I am sure, we would be able to take care of the armed forces if we fought together…there will certainly be casualties. And if the leader of the Unknowns sent out some of his generals just after the fight…we will be very vulnerable. I am sure they're also torturing Shyla to reveal how she summons psychics. We tried to look for the Unknowns and find Shyla, but even the Cyber commands were unable to do that."

"The five civilization heads; Me, Alphadios, Jin, Michael, Maxwell met to decide the war strategy and it was then that Alphadios told us about the prophecy of five children who'll come to Anoyo and rescue Shyla and destroy the Unknowns once and for all. He asked Maxwell to use the Acashic database to open a fissure between the two worlds. And so you all came here. I was skeptical about this plan, but it looks like Alphadios may be right."

"It seems that the Unknowns have somehow won the MAK over. They also know about the prophecy, though we don't know who told them this. They've been trying to prevent you all from coming here. I won't be surprised if it was due to them that you all got scattered. They probably tried to close the fissure but thankfully, they failed. MAK is sending some of its best duelists here. Be prepared…if you lose a duel here, you'll probably die."

Subaru listened to this long speech silently. Even for him, this was too much to absorb. Prophecy, saving Pudding Pudding, MAK with the Unknowns, best duelists going to be sent here, lose a duel and you die…, gosh this was too much for anyone to take. He was filled with dread. He was now more worried about Matt than ever. For god's sake, he was a newbie and if he lost, he would die!

Dorballom was looking at Subaru carefully, and seeing his hesitation said kindly, "I know the burden seems too much and I know that you are feeling worried about your brother. But you have to do this not only for our world's sake but for your own too. Remember, the Unknowns first tried to take over your world. I think you should go and rest now. Tomorrow, you'll begin your training with Olzekia." Saying this, Dorballom snapped his fingers and Subaru found himself in a room which incredibly resembled his own except for the fact that this room had no pictures of his favorite rock band and did not have his guitar and books stacked in a corner. Subaru lay down in the bed. It was soft. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep with all that had happened today, but after a minute or two, exhaustion got to him, and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Shubham was standing before a monstrous blue creature which had a tiger head and huge hands which could easily crush lorries. He had followed the little girl through the forest and had reached a clearing where there were a huge number of assorted beasts. He had been fascinated on seeing so many animals, being an ardent lover of nature, until they had started growling and roaring. Scared, he had started to retreat but suddenly the girl he had been following had tripped him from behind and then inserted something into his mouth. He had swallowed and it had been very bitter. After a while, he found that he could understand what the growls meant! He had been incredulous at first, but then the said huge creature had appeared and told him all about where he was and why he was here. For a second, Shubham had thought this must be a huge joke, but seeing the imposing figure of Jin, the Ogre Blade before him, he had to accept that it all made sense.

Jin told him that he had just eaten Fairyweed which allowed him to understand all Nature civilization creatures. He had then carried him on his back and then taken him for a walk around the forest. Shubham had really loved that. Jin had then set him down and this was where they were standing now.

"Rest for now Shubham," Jin said in his voice which sounded like a thousand tigers roaring and was well past the 120 dB level for noise pollution. A huge bird appeared over Jin and Jin said something to it quickly. "I have sent word of your arrival to the other heads. Sleep now. Tomorrow, you'll start training."

Shubham looked around. There were no beds there, nothing at all but grass and flowers. He happily laid down there and in a few seconds was sound asleep.

* * *

Priya was in a huge building which was L-shaped. She had been wandering around the city and has soon come across some small airplanes. She had quickly recognized them as guardians. She like Subaru had heard about the rumor that Kaijudo Gen had previously come to the creature world. On seeing her, the Guardians had quickly surrounded her, and the cockpit of one of them had opened to reveal a seat. "Get inside," it had said in a soft voice which seemed to fade away in the wind. She had gotten inside and it had transported her to the said L-shaped building. On the way, she had learnt about why she was here. The guardian, whom she had recognized as Dia Nork had told her all about Anoyo and the prophecy during the trip.

She had entered the building and was now standing in a long room, as long as a railway platform. She saw many autonomous figures suspended in the air and recognized many elementals and Mecha Del Sols. Then she saw a huge winged creature having six arms and carrying massive swords. Its body was golden, its wings pure white. It seemed to be radiating brilliance. The atmosphere around it was full of tranquility. She recognized it immediately as Alphadios, Lord of Spirits. He was surrounded by other Angel Commands and Light bringers.

"So, we meet Priya Acharya. I am happy that the prophecy is coming about. Do you want to know anything else?" said Alphadios in a serene voice. The voice seemed to be all around Priya.

"Just one thing. Have the others been found? And what are we supposed to do next?"

"I have good news with regard to your first question. I just received word from the other civilization heads. Shubham is in the Nature civilization, Prat in the Water, Subaru in the Darkness and Matt in the Fire civilization. As regards your next step, the others will come here soon and then you'll all head out to search for the fortress of the Unknowns. We'll drop you off in a zone where the Cyber commands think the fortress of the Unknowns is. After that you're on your own. If you're able to find the fortress and rescue Shyla, you would have saved Anoyo and Earth, if not; both the worlds would come under the control of the Unknowns. Till the others come, you can roam around the Light civilization or train. But now, you should go rest. A jump between two worlds must have been exhausting. Here, Dia Nork will escort you to your residence."

Another Dia Nork came and took Priya to the lower extreme end of the L-shaped building. She saw her room and was momentarily speechless.

The room had one bed at the center, a cupboard, a desk and a chair, a vase and a big map stuck to the wall. The room was painted golden throughout and seemed to be shining. The bed was king size and on touching Priya found that it was very soft. There was a bathroom attached, and going inside she saw a big bath tub fitted with Jacuzzi and the latest soaps, shampoos and other beauty products.

"The angels have taste," she said to herself, and happily went in for a bath.

* * *

Prat was in a room in the Water Civilization headquarters. He had awoken to find himself no longer chained to a bed. He had been sitting on a chair and saw a huge robotical creature with blue armor in front of him. As soon as he'd seen that, he'd fainted. When he came to again, the creature had introduced himself as Maxwell and told him not to be scared. It had then told him about Anoyo and the prophecy. Prat hadn't paid much attention to what he had been saying, and anyway he didn't need to, because Maxwell wasn't saying anything, he was speaking directly into his mind and somehow whatever he said, Prat had not trouble in remembering. All Prat had been concerned about was getting the hell out of here after listening to all this, but Maxwell had somehow known what Prat was thinking and had told him that he knew everything about him. Prat had thought he was joking, but then Maxwell told him some of the instances from his life. After that, he'd said in a stern tone, or rather spoken into his mind sternly that he had to do what was asked of him, and if he failed, he would die by Maxwell's brain virus before the Unknowns killed him.

Prat had been scared out of his wits then. Maxwell had then handed over his deck to him and said that he'd made some adjustments to make it better. Then he had told Prat to sleep, and he had immediately fallen asleep somehow. He had then been taken to a room and was now sound asleep there.

* * *

I woke up. Ank had led me to a room which had one had a bed and nothing else. I walked out of the room and found myself in a corridor. I didn't exactly remember the way to the chamber in which I had talked with Michael, my thoughts had been pretty much engrossed in what he had said, and so I hadn't paid attention to where Ank had been leading me. I was standing outside my room, undecided where to go next when I saw Ank coming towards me.

"Good Morning, Matt. Had a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks Ank. So, what are we going to do today?"

"We're gonna train. While you were sleeping, I took a look at your deck."

I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Michael's orders, nothing I could do there. Anyway, I like your deck but maybe you could make a few adjustments. We'll see what to do. Anyway, follow me." Saying so, Ank walked down the corridor. I followed him. While walking Ank told me about Shyla's kidnap and the fact that the others had been found. I was absorbing this when a thought struck me.

"Ank, what about Alien Mother? How come she isn't here?"

Ank stopped. I could see I'd touched a nerve. I was already wishing I hadn't asked that. "Leave, let's go where you were taking us."

"No, Matt. You might as well know. Alien Mother or Kaya died after giving birth to Shyla. She was a wonderful Queen and was respected by all civilizations. Her death was a cause of mourning to all. This is the reason that Shyla's kidnap has affected Michael so severely. Shyla was a copy of Kaya in many ways. You have to find her Matt, and you'll face many obstacles. And so, it's necessary that you are prepared. Other duelists will try to hinder you. You can't lose, none of you can. We'll start your dueling training now."

My jaw dropped. "You'll duel me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I will."

"But where will you get the cards from?"

"When Kaijudo Gen made cards of us, they distributed copies among us as well. Of course nobody in Anoyo really duels. But still, we have the cards, and if we want, we can duel. And that's exactly what I am going to do now."

Saying so, Ank started walking again. I followed him.


End file.
